1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cooling devices, and in particular to portable personal cooling devices. In particular, portable personal cooling devices using air for ventilation and evaporative cooling.
2. Prior Art
The present invention relates to portable personal cooling in warm climates. Most approaches to portable personal cooling use a special garment in the form of a heat exchanger underwear such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,425,486 to Burton, 3,425,487 to Tucker or 4,807,447 to MacDonald or a heat exchanger vest such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,118,946 to Tubin, 4,691,762 to Elkins, and 4,856,294 to Scaringe, that have conduits for cooling fluids. The fluids must be cooled by machinery, ice or expanding gas. In the case of refrigeration machinery there is the added requirement for a power supply. With ice there is an ice reservoir containing a quantity of ice. With expanding gas there is required a gas tank, a quantity of gas and an expansion valve with a means of control. All of the components are of such a weight and bulk as to hinder casual movement and the complexity is expensive by comparison to the present invention.